Changing Souls- A Love Story
by Devilzzz
Summary: With this fast pitched humor with jealousy and a heartbreaking scene, this story is well written and is smoothly eventful
1. Hermoine's Outburst

CHAPTER ONE- Hermoine's Outburst  
  
"I miss Fleur." sighed Ron, fluffing his pillow as he made his bed. His flaming red hair was now shaded with a dark brown type of color, but it still hadn't lost it's unique vibe of style. Harry Potter, with his untidy hair and green eyes chuckled. "Ron, it's only been two days! After all, your going to see her anyway in three hours after lunch. I have a surprise for you." said Harry grinning. Ron nearly jumped off his bed when he heard this mysterious yet joyful teasing remark.  
  
"Is it chocolate?" said Ron with greedy eyes. Harry shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Tell me!" Ron kept repeating over and over again. Finally, Harry couldn't stand his annoyance so he finally sighed and said, "Guess who's the new DADA teacher?" he asked, looking at Ron with a wide smile as if it was Christmas already.  
  
"Mr.Potato head?" Ron guessed.  
  
***  
  
"I am your new DADA teacher, Proffesor Decour (sp?)." said Fleur, walking around the classroom, keeping an eye on Ron's shocked face. "Today we are just taking into introduction and next time, be sure to wear safety helmets because we are going to study gnomes."  
  
***  
  
"What do you think?" asked Hermoine raising her eyebrows at Ron's drooling face. "Gorgeous!" Ron exclaimed and suddenly, he fell off the bed.  
  
Harry and Hermoine burst out laughing. Ron picked himself up and shrugged. "NOT HER, dummie! I mean her teaching methods!"  
  
"She could teach me love anytime." muttered Harry and then thought over what he had just said, covering his mouth with his hand with a guilty face.  
  
Ron looked mad for a minute then shrugged and smiled slightly. "Join the club."  
  
Suddenly, Hermoine got up fast and stomped her foot. "GOSH!!! ALL YOU CARE ARE ABOUT LOOKS!!!" she said, storming out of the room.  
  
"Whats with her?" asked Ron dumbfounded.  
  
"How would I know? Maybe she has PMS and a gun or something" he said dreamily, still thinking about Fleur.  
  
"I can't believe you thought it was Mr.Potato Head!" Fleur chuckled as she hugged both Ron and Harry and kissed their cheeks. Apparently, Hermoine was in her room somewhere on a saturday. Or perhaps she was in the library. Either way, Harry and Ron didn't think much about her outburst yesterday. "Well I can't believe your the new DADA teacher." said Ron, smiling. Fleur nodded and jumping around, she declared, "It was a great surprise! I love Hogwarts, I love it as much as my own school. I love it's food the most." she grinned and played with Ron's hair. "Just like you, my fat boy" she teased.  
  
Harry laughed. Fleur sat on Harry's lap and leaned her head over Ron's shoulder. Fleur sighed and they stayed like that for a moment as time passed by. Fleur cleared her throat and finally got up. "I am getting some water." she said, and walked downstairs.  
  
"Wow she's got a nice body." said Ron, squinting his eyes. Harry shoved him and said, "I think her face is more perfect."  
  
"I have been thinking...what if I ask her out?" piped Ron, turning away from Harry and turning red.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry shouted. Ron shhhedd. "Whats so bad about that?" he asked. "What about Hermoine?" Harry asked without thinking and Ron looked at him. "Do you think..oh my god Harry!" said Ron raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry shrugged and muttered, "You know its true."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about!" said Ron, his face turning fiery red. "Sure you don't." said Harry shaking his head in disgust. Ron kept on blushing. "Theres nothing between me and Hermoine!"  
  
Suddenly, Hermoine appeared and looked at them in a strange way. 


	2. Sweet Goodbye

Chapter Two- Sweet Goodbye  
  
"Uh.." Ron stumbled, looking surprised at Hermoine's sudden appearance in the doorway of the common room lounge. "What are you doing here?" Ron finally managed to ask, giving her a suspicous look. Hermoine looked startled at the question. "Oh! I uh..uh.." Hermoine didn't finish, she just bit her lip and kept on standing there, frozen. Harry got up and gasped. "Were you spying on us?" he asked, with an outraged look. Hermoine's face turned red and her eyes revealed a guilty posture. "Well, I wouldn't call it that..."  
  
Ron and Harry went out of the lounge and downstairs, leaving Hermoine flabbergasted. "Do you think she thinks..." Ron asked, looking at Harry. Harry with a nervous look shrugged. "I hope not" he said as they went downstairs. Suddenly, they heard shouting.  
  
"You had no right to let that boy cheat out of the test!" said a loud peircing voice of an old man's. Harry put his finger toward his mouth and mouthed the name 'dumbledore.' Suddenly, Fleur's weeping came into veiw. There were a few mutters and mumbles and cries as the conversation got softer and more sorrow.  
  
Suddenly, Fleur came out with her hair stained with sweat and her eyes watered. "Ron...Harry..I didn't know you were here..." Fleur said, blowing her nose on a tissue, trying to fake a smile. Ron and Harry hurried toward her. "Whats wrong?" Ron asked. "What happend?" Harry asked.  
  
Fleur let out sobbing and she stayed like that for a minute, then put herself together. "I've been fired."  
  
***  
  
Ron and Harry helped Fleur with her bags. Fleur put the baggage and luggage into the big carriage and hugged Harry tightly. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and her tears could be felt on his skin. Fleur waited a long time before going up to Ron. "Vell, I guez thiz vis itz." she said, her red puffy eyes darting toward Ron's sad and heartbroken face. She hugged up for a long time and put her face on his. "Vemember Ron, no vatter vwat, we'll always keep in ve touch...okay fat boy?" she said. Ron nodded and his eyes closed as she kissed him on the lips for a minute and backed away. Ron was standing there, with a surprised expression.  
  
"I..have to go now...Sorry this didn't work out." said Fleur, walking up to the carriage and telling the rider to go ahead and start the horses. Fleur started waving as the horses took off and the wheels in the carriage started making squeaking noises and finally started to move away.  
  
Ron stood there and then suddenly, out of nowhere, he began running. "RON! Where you going!" yelled Harry in a rush as Ron catched up with the carriage. "GO OUT WITH ME!" Ron shouted to Fleur.  
  
Caught completely by surprise, Fleur's driver lurched and the carriage went flying as Fleur's lifeless body lay on the sidewalk, her fingertips dripping with blood. 


	3. Expanding Horizons

Chapter Three- Expanding Horizons  
  
"He hasn't eaten or slept in four days!" Hermoine exclaimed,shaking her head in disgust. Her face was slightly tear stained and she was sweating. "Can't you do anything?" asked Harry, shaking Hermoine's shoulders. Hermoine shrugged and started walking away. "Where are you going!" Harry shouted. "I don't know,I don't care..." answered Hermoine,going down the stairs. Harry took a deep breath and licked his lips and smoothed his hair,trying not to look upset.He put on a fake grin and knocked on the common room door.  
  
"Can I come in?" Harry yelled. There was a long and reluctant pause but finally a soft hurt mutter said, "Sure." and Harry entered the room and gasped. Shirts, pants, food were everywhere, and Ron was hidden behind a sofa, with only wearing his trousers and in his right hand he held a pitcher of root beer. In the other hand, a french fry.  
  
His hands were bruised as if he was cutting himself or something and his hair had lost it's flaming color. "Ron! What's wrong with you!" said Harry, shaking Ron. Ron didn't answer. His face looked frozen for a minute and then his wide eyes turned toward Harry. "Huh?"  
  
"Ron, look! Fleur is gone, and there's nothing you can do about it. I know your upset and all, but the only thing your doing is hurting yourself!" said Harry shaking his head in the grief. Ron sat there,with the french fry. Finally he took a sip of root beer and sighed.  
  
"Your right. Its been four days. But its a sign Harry...I'll never find love..ever!" Ron declared. Harry gave him a weird look. "Look Ron, you've never been so crazy in your life! Your only 15, don't worry about love!"  
  
Ron shook his head and sighed. "I came in this world alone and..."  
  
"Get over it Ron! She's gone!" Harry said. Ron sat there, with his lips closed and tears in his eyes. "Sorry" Harry mumbled, putting on a sad expression. Ron shook his head. "Your right."  
  
"So lets go down to breakfast" said Harry. Ron shrugged. "Hey...I never did ask you what happend to Fleur after she went to the hospital, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at him, startled. "Dont do this to me Ron."  
  
"Whattya mean?" Ron asked in a panicked voice. "Didn't you say she went to the hospital and she's fine?"  
  
"She's dead Ron." 


	4. The Kissing Secret

Chapter Four- The Kissing Secret  
  
Five weeks later, Hogwarts was pretty much the same again except Ron would cry whenever he ate a peanut for some reason, but other then that, things were going pretty smoothly until one saturday morning. Harry went downstairs to breakfast. As usual, Ron Weasley was eating like a pig and Hermoine Granger with her bushy hair had her nose stuck in a book again. Harry sat down next to Ron and across from Hermoine, eating a waffle.  
  
"G'morning" Ron and Hermoine both muttered, going back to their little 'activities'. "Uh Huh." said Harry as Hedwig flew from the window and right in front of his tray. "Hey ol' pal!" Harry exclaimed, patting the little rascal on his head. He opened up a letter from Sirius:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope everything's alright. I am getting more thirstier, Harry. I am more hungrier. I think I might have a fever. I know I sound selfish, but please try to check on me once in a while so I can survive. Hope everything's alright okay?  
  
-Fluffy  
  
"Is that a letter from...uh Sniffles?" asked Ron. "Sniffles? Or is it Fluffy?" asked Hermoine. Ron and Harry shrugged and all of them crowded around Harry, looking at the letter. "Maybe we should meet him when we go to Hogesmade." suggested Ron.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to go to Hogesmade today?" asked Harry. Hermoine said, "Yes but they cancelled today cuz they have an elf problem." said Hermoine, with a worried face.  
  
"Oh goddd...not the elves again!" mumbled Ron. Hermoine tutted. "Well I'll see you two later, I have to go to the library so I can have an interveiw with Dumbledore. He's thinking of making me a prefect, but since I am not old enough, he wants to make me prepared." she said smiling wide.  
  
"Good luck." said Ron. Suddenly, Harry tried not to gasp as Hermoine kissed Ron on the lips for a long time. Ron tried to look surprised, but he wasn't doing a good job. He looked absoultely normal.  
  
"What in the bloody hell was that?" asked Harry, outraged. "I dunno..." said Ron, giving Hermoine a sneaky look. "Oh!!" Hermoine said, as if she had realized she was doing something Ron. "Oh...just a european goodbye I picked up in uh..Russia." she said, kissing Harry hard on the lips. "Well bye!" she yelled as she ran off. "Um okay?" Harry asked giving Ron a very suspicous look. But Ron just shrugged as if nothing happend. There was something going on, Harry knew. Hermoine had never even been to Russia!  
  
As Harry was passing by the halls, he heard a strange familiar murmer and giggle through one of Dumbledore's forbidden rooms. His heart was beating as he reluctantly pressed his ear against the door and squinted his eye to look through the small opening in the door. He tried not to gasp. There was Ron and Hermoine, hugging each other and Hermoine was giggiling playfully, as if she was playing with a teddy bear. Suddenly, Ron kissed Hermoine and stroked her hair.  
  
"Russia.when did you get a crazy idea like that?" asked Ron, chuckiling. Hermoine sighed and her lips revealed a ghastly grin, and she shrugged. "Oh c'mon Ron, you have to admit we had to come up with something..."  
  
Ron nodded and said, "Yes, but when are we going to tell Harry? Why, Potter's defeated the dark lord for god's sakes! He's not that stupid to believe some rubbish of Russia when it's right there that you know nothing about Russia whatsoever!" There was a long pause and Hermoine finally broke the ice by shoving Ron playfully on his shoulder. "How do you know?" she asked, challenging him with her glorious smile.  
  
Ron returned the smile and hugged her once again. They stayed like that for a minute and Hermoine finally said, "Ron, are you going to tell Harry about the thing?" Suddenly, Harry leaned closer to the door. "I don't know, Herm. After all, when I told you, you started crying all over me!" he claimed.  
  
Hermoine sighed. "Well I am going to miss you...are you sure you'll come over for summer?" she asked.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and nodded. He held up a hand. "Herm, I am not going to move to Salem yet, I'll move about a few months later." he said and Harry had his mouth half opened. Hermoine sighed and said "I know."  
  
There was another long silence and Hermoine said, "Well, about the going out thing...when are you going to tell him?"  
  
Harry leaned closer. "Soon...Soon..."  
  
Suddenly, Hermoine and Ron gasped. For Harry had leaned over so close, the door had flung open, and they were all face to face with each other. 


	5. Gennia's Diary

Chapter Five- Gennia's Diary  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here!" Hermoine cried, putting her hands over her face. Harry stood there, still with Ron looking at him with peircing eyes and a face full of embarrasment and a very dangerous shade of red. "Thats right I know now!" shouted Harry, with a choking voice. "How much did you hear?" asked Hermoine, peeking through her fingers and her lips made a curl that said she didn't even want to know.  
  
"Harry, how much did you hear?" she repeated again. "Enough to know that my best friends are going out and my other best friend is moving to Salem!" shouted Harry. Hermoine shuddered. "Harry, we were going to tell you..." she started, but Harry held out a stiff hand.  
  
"When the century's over? Just forget it alright?" said Harry finally, walking out the door.  
  
***  
  
At breakfast the next day, Harry sat alone, while Hermoine and Ron pleaded him to come sit next to them. He refused and dug into his pumpkin pancakes and orange juice. Suddenly,Dumbledore arrived with a pretty girl who looked like a 3rd year, younger than Harry, but about only two inches shorter than him.  
  
She had black hair and brown shining eyes. Her smile was upside down, but as she talked to Dumbledore, she had the most beautiful voice.  
  
Dumbledore finally cleared his throat and announced. "Hogwarts Students, I'd like to introduce you to Gennia May, our foreign exchange student from America. She will be attending Griffinder, and I expect you to be nice to her."  
  
Gennia realesed a fake smile as she sat down three feet away from Harry with claps thundering in her ears. Under her arm she carried a leather black and white striped book.  
  
Harry sat there, and under his bangs, his eyes wandered over to Gennia's diary. Or was it a diary? Was it a book that wasn't published? perhaps a scrapbook? Harry's curiosity had never been so huge before, but more than ever his fingertips were just craving to reach the book and just touch it for a moment, just see it...  
  
Suddenly, Gennia faced Harry and gave a small smile. "Your Harry Potter, right?" she asked her smile turning slightly bigger. Harry only nodded, but his eyes wandered over again to the diary. It was as if the diary was telling him to grab him, There was this heat vibe between him and the diary. Finally, his fingers couldn't take it anymore...it reached out...  
  
Suddenly, he had no idea what happend except he felt something hard land on his face, quite the figure of a hand, perhaps Gennia's. That's right. Gennia had smacked him and he had fallen down, roars of laughter ringing in his ears. Though he raised his eyebrows and gave Gennia a peculiar confused notice, Gennia paid no attention whatsoever.  
  
"Don't mess with me, Potter." she said leaning over to his face.  
  
"And don't touch my diary either. You may think im acting like a ----- now, but my diary's no match for you."  
  
She got up and walked away, leaving Harry rubbing his forehead. 


End file.
